Fra le nubi e la sabbia
by Aokimari
Summary: Tiempo despues, todavía se aman sin que la distancia les afecte. Las nubes dibujan la figura de él, y la arena le recuerda el color del pelo de ella.


**Fra le nubbi e la sabia**

(Entre las nubes y la arena)

_"Huele a hierba... ¿no os lo parece? Sí... huele a hierba... huele a él... Es su aroma... El perfume que está siempre en su pelo, en su ropa, en cada parte de su cuerpo... Es su esencia._

_¿Qué por qué es su perfume? ¿Qué por que su cabello siempre huele a hierba mojada y tierra? Porque a él no le importa. No le molesta echarse horas tumbado en el suelo observando el cielo. De día o de noche. Haga frío o calor. Él siempre está ahí acostado, relajado, sin preocuparse por nada más que por el cielo que contempla. Porque el cielo es su terreno. Él lo domina en su inmensidad. Es él único jinete capaz de domarlo, porque su poder abarca tanto la luz como la oscuridad, tanto el aire como la tierra..._

_¿Sabes? En su tierra los niños le veneran... Acuden a él con su griterío, sus juegos y sus risas, interrumpiendo su silencio, obligándolo a sentarse sobre la hierba. Este seca o mojada. Haga frío o calor. Eso a ellos no les importa... Solo son niños. ¿Y conoces su reacción? ¿Sabes como actúa él?_

_Simplemente obedece. Se endereza y les mira uno a uno, con los ojos entrecerrados y en sus labios una lejana sonrisa. Sus ojos castaños brillan de un modo extraño, como si escondiese un secreto que solo él conoce y que le hace reír a carcajadas, feliz. Pero él no ríe. El nunca ríe. Por que los secretos solo hacen gracia cuando los compartes con alguien._

_Los niños, expectantes, lo miran en silencio. En sus ojos y bocas se pintan sonrisas. Esperan callados él comienzo, él ya sabe lo que quieren._

_Entonces él se vuelve a tumbar y los niños se acuestan a un lado, todos miran el cielo. Y aparecen las nubes y el sol se va al sentirse observado. Entonces él comienza a relatar esas historias que solo él conoce, que solo él puede leer. Cuentos de hace siglos que ya nadie recuerda... Cada tarde uno nuevo, jamás se repite. Siempre hay una nueva para contar. Odia la monotonía casi tanto como los cambios._

_Semeja un anciano. Un hombre maduro, cansado ya de vivir. Que ha visto miles de cambios de siglos. Todos iguales entre si, pero ninguno idéntico al anterior. Parace un abuelo. Un abuelo de 18 años._

_No se mueve si no es necesario. Solo sus labios, de los que escapan las historias con voz suave y lenta, parecen vivos. Y los niños van cayendo a su alrededor, uno tras otro. Sus ojitos se van cerrando lentamente, sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos abiertos se vuelven inútiles. Y él sigue hablando, aún cuando el último ya se ha dormido, pues sabe que mientras siga narrando los niños soñaran. Y ellos, en su inocencia infantil, jamás le perdonarían que la princesa quedase encerrada en la torre, ni que ganase el malvado hechicero. Es lo bueno de ser pequeño._

_Pero, cuando le visitas y oyes sus historias, vuelves a ser un niño, porque él te hace soñar. Y tomas el té con el señor conejo y la Alicia, recorres el cielo plagado de estrellas con Peter Pan, y te escapas de casa con Huckelberry Flint. Siempre que tuvieras un cuento en el corazón, el te ayudaría a leerlo._

_¿Qué como se llama, dices? No lo sé, no puedo recordarlo. Solo sé que él puede entrever pedazos de libertad, él es el hombre que observaba las nubes pasar. Nada más."_

Abre los ojos, sintiendo como el sol del atardecer le quema el rostro. Todo el paisaje que la rodea es rojizo y arenoso, sin una brizna de hierba que alegre la vista. Su cabello suelto por primera vez en añosa la luz del día, juega a su alrededor mecido por el suave viento de verano. La identica brisa que divertida, le susurra el nombre de aquel que, a pesar de la distancia, piensa en ella con la misma intensidad con la que ella piensa en él.

* * *

Vale, lo admito. Es bastante malo, cursi y todo lo que queraís y demás. Pero tenía ganas de escribir un fic romanticon, por malo que fuera.Por si no es obvio, es un ShikaTema y un one-shoot. Es que esto del imsomnio... es de mala pecora, si. Bikos!

pD- Cuanto más lo leo... más me gusta!! xxD


End file.
